Gotcha
by Amelia Greene
Summary: The Doctor is captured, and thinks that no one is coming back for him, and he's left to his thoughts. Sorry, first fanfic, so never really done a summary before. T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N- Okay, so this is kind of my first fanfic. What I mean is that I've started a lot of fanfics, but this is the first one I've put up. So yeah, don't expect this to be perfect. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to BBC =)**

**Oh, and by the way, this is only a one-shot. Just saying =P Enjoy!**

The Doctor moaned in agony as another soldier kicked him in the gut, right where there was an open wound. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent himself from giving his captors the satisfaction of seeing how much they were hurting him.

One of the soldiers delivered a particularly hard kick to his head that made his skull rattle, and he saw swirls of color. His vision refused to focus, but somehow he managed to still hear what they were saying.

"Shame we have to leave you behind; you're great entertainment. The Oncoming Storm?" He snorted, "You're absolutely pathetic." The soldier wrestled the Doctor into a chair and tied him up. "Now all you're going to be is Time Lord ashes floating through space. This base is going to be blown to smithereens with you inside. If only I could watch…"

The Doctor felt as if he should care about dying, but at this point, he just couldn't. He was too busy trying to battle the nausea and stay conscious. He felt the sting of a slap across his face. "Goodbye, Doctor."

_And good riddance_, the Doctor thought to himself, wishing he were strong enough to voice his opinions aloud. The receding footsteps down the hall allowed him to relax slightly, knowing that he'd finally be getting peace.

_Odd, I'd never really thought about the idea of death to be peaceful. _

Sighing, the Doctor realized that, for once, he didn't want to challenge his fate; he didn't want to fight for his life. _After all, is it so much to ask for some peace?_

It wasn't like he had a chance of escape anyway. He was weak and he'd given his sonic screwdriver to River so she, Amy, and Rory could escape.

And he was alone.

Every time his companions had needed him, he'd been there. He'd always picked River up when she told him to, when his friends called for him, he'd come running, yet he was alone.  
><em>Why is it that when <em>_**I**__ need someone, no one is ever here? No one ever comes when __**I**__ ask. The only reason I got out of the Pandorica was that my future told Rory to go and let me out so that we could save Amy. If I hadn't told Rory to rescue me, I doubt anyone would've come. And it's not just Rory; the one time, the __**one**__ time I'd ever asked River to help me at Demons Run, she didn't come until the end. I know why she didn't, why she couldn't come, but still, it __**hurt**__._

Salty tears stung the Doctor's cheeks where they ran over his cuts. Normally, this would be when he'd tell himself to suck it up and pull himself together. _But you know what,_ the Doctor thought, _I'm done bottling everything up. It's not fair, __**nothing**__ in my life is fair. Whenever I finally get something in my life that's actually good, it's ripped away from me._

He smiled sadly, realizing that the soldier had been right about something; he was entertainment. He could practically hear the laughing of the universe at his suffering.

The minutes passed and the Doctor could feel himself slowly slipping away. For the first time in his life, he didn't fight it. Instead, he welcomed it with open arms.

"Doctor…"

The Doctor heard someone calling out to him faintly, but he ignored it; he couldn't help anyone, he couldn't even help himself.

"Doctor."

The sound grew closer and this time it was accompanied by a light touch on his shoulder, trying to delicately shake him awake. He could feel it, but it was odd. He felt almost… disconnected. However, the Doctor could feel himself slowly rising to consciousness. He thought for a moment that the soldiers had come back to take him with them so that they could torture the Doctor forever, but whoever was trying to get him to wake was too gentle to be one of them.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor could now hear alarms and sirens that the voice had to compete with to get his attention. The ship obviously didn't have much time until it was going to detonate.

Curious as to see who was trying to save him, the Doctor finally won the struggle of opening his eyes. Even though the lights were dim, he could still make out the red hair that framed the worried face of his little Amelia Pond, who wasn't really so little anymore.

A wave of relief washed over Amy at finding her best friend alive, but she was surprised by how shocked he looked. It was almost like he didn't know she was going to come back for him…

"Y-you c-came?" Weak from the effort it had taken to bring himself back from floating into oblivion, he barely managed to get the words out of his mouth.

Amy felt tears well up at how surprised he was to see her. She wanted to kill the lowlifes that had hurt him and made him think that no one was coming back for him.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

Emotions raced through his brain and he couldn't process them all. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. As Amy worked on the ropes attaching him to the chair, River appeared in the doorway. He saw her try and fail to mask her pity for him, but for once he didn't mind. Just the mere thought that they came and that he wasn't alone overwhelmed the Time Lord's mind, putting a grin on his battered face.

Once inside the TARDIS, River abandoned Amy and the Doctor to get them off the ship, barely escaping the explosion. Despite escaping it, the massive shockwaves in front caused the TARDIS to rock violently. The Doctor was sent tumbling to the glass floor, but just before impact, Amy grabbed him and held him up.

"Hey, Doctor?" Amy whispered, enveloping him in a hug.

"Yeah?" The Doctor mumbled back, not caring one iota that she was crushing his badly bruised ribs, just happy that he was back where he belonged.

Amy grinned before replying, "Gotcha."

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! I want to become a better writer, so please review. =)**


End file.
